1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to solid state light emitting devices and, more particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED) device and a method for manufacturing a plurality of the LED devices.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness. These benefits have promoted the wide use of LEDs as a light source.
Generally, an LED device includes a substrate, an LED, a reflective cup, and an electrode layer formed on an upper surface of the substrate. The LED is received in the reflective cup and electrically connected to the electrode layer. A height of the reflective cup is greater than that of the LED; therefore, light emitted from the LED can be reflected outward by the reflective cup for illuminating. However, the LED device is rather thick due to the size of the substrate and the reflective cup.
Therefore, what is needed is an LED device and a method for manufacturing the LED device which can overcome the above-described limitations.